BACK
by Sera Lee
Summary: Melakukan banyak hal buruk bersama, kehilangan salah satu anggota dan terpecah. Sebagian ingin 'berhenti' lalu 'berubah' dan sebagian lagi ingin 'melanjutkan'. Ini tentang persahabatan dan perpecahan yang belum jelas akankah kembali seperti semula atau tidak karena sebuah 'perbedaan'. Another story of Super Junior! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Title :

BACK

Cast :

Super Junior 13+2

Genre : Friendship, suspense (gagal?)

Rated : T

Disclaimer :

Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan YME, SMEnt, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, dan fansnya.

Saya hanya meminjam nama dan cast mereka untuk kepentingan cerita.

Sedangkan cerita ini adalah murni milik saya.

Warning :

OOC, abal, aneh, typos yang banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, suspense yang mungkin gagal.

**No bashing ! No flaming ! Don't like ? Don't read !**

Warning tambahan :

A fiction can be descended from a reality. But the reality is can't be descended from a fiction. This just a story, and i just write this for fun. But, please respect me as an author of this. Don't copy without my permition!

Summary :

Melakukan banyak hal buruk bersama, kehilangan salah satu anggota dan terpecah. Sebagian ingin 'berhenti' lalu 'berubah' dan sebagian lagi ingin 'melanjutkan'. Ini tentang persahabatan dan perpecahan yang belum jelas akankah kembali seperti semula atau tidak karena sebuah 'perbedaan'.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Sungmin memutar malas sebuah_ handgun_ ditangannya. Ia menatap sekitar dan menghembuskan nafas kesal dan jengah untuk kesekian kalinya. Seekor kucing melintas tak jauh di depannya, ia menyeringai, menarik pelatuk dan

DOR

Kucing tersebut sudah raib entah kemana. Sungmin sama sekali tak berniat membunuh binatang manis itu, hanya saja ia butuh hiburan di kehampaannya saat ini. Ia melirik jam tangan _bullet proof_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Setelah itu ia mengambil ponsel di saku kiri celananaya kemudian mendial sebuah nomor.

.

Kyuhyun nyaris meloncat dari tempat tidurnya mendengar ocehan seseorang di seberang sana melalui telpon genggam miliknya.

"Aishh, sudah ku bilang kan hyung. Jangan biarkan Sungmin hyung berjaga sendirian, setidaknya kau harus mengutus Ryeowook atau Donghae hyung bersamanya. Apa yang dia katakana?"

_"Dia bilang begini __**"Hyung, aku bosan, bahkan setelah dua jam aku hanya menemukan seekor kucing yang melintas di sini. Aku akan kembali saja"**__setelah itu ia langusng menutup telfonnya, aku menghubunginya lagi tetapi nomornya tidak aktif. Ia mematikan handphone nya__"_

"Astaga, benar-benar" desis Kyuhyun. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" sambungnya.

_"Tentu saja menyuruhmu segera ke sana" _jawab seseorang itu.

"Arra, arra. Hubungi Donghae hyung untuk pergi bersamaku, aku akan bersiap terlebih dahulu. Aku bahkan baru tidur selama 3 jam"

_"Baiklah. Hati-hati"_

"Nde" Kyuhyun mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Ia segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun sempat merutuki Sungmin hyungnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia baru tidur setelah matahari terbit karena berjaga semalaman. Sedang sang hyung hanya berjaga dua jam sudah memutuskan untuk kembali dengan alasan bosan. BOSAN? alasan yang paling tak masuk akal—menurut Kyuhyun—untuk orang-orang seperti mereka.

Hanya lima belas menit dan Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berpakaian lengkap seperti semalam, ah. Ia bisa kehabisan baju, karena baju yang semalam saja belum di cuci. Mengingat itu ia segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Hyung, kau dimana?"

_"Di markas. Wae?"_ tanya yang dipanggil hyung.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

"_Tidak juga, aku hanya sedang menemani Teuki hyung mempelajari lokasi plan B"_

"Bisakah kau ke apartemenku?"

_"Untuk apa? Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku membereskan tempat itu lagi?!"_ pekik seseorang itu curiga.

"Ya! Wookie! Kau membuat telingaku sakit!" balas Kyuhyun. "Tidak, kamarku masih sama seperti setelah kau rapikan sebelumnya. Hanya saja ada banyak pakaian kotor" Kyuhyun meringis, bersiap menerima makian selanjutnya dari Wookie—Ryeowook.

_"Bagus maknae! Kau bahkan meminta ku melakukan banyak hal remeh temeh seperti itu, sedang Teuki hyung saja tidak pernah memintaku selain bertugas sesuai agenda dan rencana"_

"Ayolah hyung, aku terburu-buru" Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. "Aku harus menggantikan Sungmin hyung lagi. Oh ya, apa Donghae hyung sudah berangkat?"

_"Sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu" Ryeowook mengambil nafas kesal "Baiklah maknae, aku akan ke apartemenmu. Kau tidak mengganti paswordnya lagi kan?"_ Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Tidak lagi tanpa sepetahuan Sungmin dan Donghae hyung. Aku kapok dihabisi oleh mereka" sungutnya.

"YA! MAKNAE BERGEGASLAH KE SANA BODOH. KAU INGIN 'DIA' KABUR SAAT SUNGMIN PERGI HUH?" Teriak suara dari seberang yang dapat dikenal dengan baik oleh Kyuhyun, dan itu bukan suara Ryeowook. Seakaan tersugesti,Kyuhyun bergegas bergerak menuju keluar.

"Baik hyung!" Kyuhyun langsung mematikan panggilan tersebut dan segera meninggalkan gedung apartemennya.

.

Donghae memarkirkan sepeda motor yang dikendarainya jauh dari lokasi dimana Sungmin seharusnya berjaga. Ia berlari mengendap endap dan akhirnya sampai. Ia melihat berkeliling, dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara tembakan. Ia berbalik dan sekarang sosok Sungmin yang sedang menodong kepala seorang lelaki dengan _handgun_nya lah yang dilihatnya.

"Hae, bawa dia" terdengar seperti perintah. Donghae mengambil satu benda yang selalu terkait dengan manis di celananya: borgol. Mendekat dan mengambil benda itu kemudian mengunci kedua tangan sosok yang tadi ditodong Sungmin. Sungmin menyeringai.

"Ini salam terakhir dariku, kawan" Lelakipun itu seluruh ke tanah karena 'sentuhan' _stungun_ Sungmin. Donghae menatap Sungmin kesal.

"Lalu apa maksud 'aku bosan dan aku akan kembali saja' yang kau ucapkan pada Teuki hyung di telepon tadi huh?" Tanya Donghae sambil membawa berdiri sosok yang pingsan tersebut. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kukira ia dan teman-temannya sudah tau kebiasaanku yang satu itu. Makanya aku menjadikannya boomerang"

"Jadi kau berpura-pura ingin meninggalkan tempat ini agar si bodoh ini keluar?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tak masuk saja kalau tahu dia di dalam?" Donghae menatap bangunan tua yang menjulang di hadapan mereka.

"Bagus. Kau bahkan membuatku tidur hanya tiga jam hyung!" Sungmin dan Donghae menoleh ke samping. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun berada di sana? Sungmin memasang tampang tanpa dosa.

"Mian Kyu, Hae. Lain kali aku akan merundingakan rencana tak terdugaku dengan kalian dulu"

"Sekarang bawa dia. Dasar menyebalkan" Gerutu Donghae. Sambil menjatuhkan sosok lelaki yang pingsan itu ke tanah. Sungmin berjongkok, sesaat kemudian lelaki itu sudah terletak di pundaknya.

"Gantikan aku sementara aku membawanya ke markas" beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin sudah menghilang di balik pepohonan. Donghae bersungut-sungut. Kyuhyun lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Sepertinya ada yang datang" bisik Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua mengendap bersembunyi di balik drum-drum kosong yang banyak berserakan di tempat itu.

"Aku akan naik ke pohon" kata Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Donghae bergerak tanpa suara, bertiarap dan mengendap hingga sampai di bawah sebuah pohon dan ia memanjat dengan hati-hati. Kyuhyun masih menajamkan mata dan telinga agar tak melewatkan sedikitpun perubahan di sekitarnya.

Dua orang remaja terlihat di sana.

"Tak ada siapapun di sini"

"Tapi aku mendengar suara tembakan tadi, sungguh" Donghae mendengus kesal di atas pohon. Sungmin pasti lupa meyetel peredam suara _handgun_ miliknya. Hyungnya yang satu itu, kenapa bisa seceroboh ini?

"Apapun itu, kurasa lebih baik kita pergi, jangan sampai kita terlibat dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Ayo" Sosok yang berada di depannya itu bergeming. Diam seperti mendengar sesuatu dari arah belakangnya.

"Memang sebaiknya kalian pergi bocah-bocah" Remaja itu berbalik menemui temannya sudah pingsan. Sekarang ia berhadapan dengan tiga orang dengan pakaian hitam-hitam dan wajah tertutup masker. Donghae langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan ke markas. Tidak, ini diluar perkiraannya. Ketika Donghae selesai mengirimi pesan tersebut, ia menemukan sang anak laki-laki sudah terkapar di bawah sana sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah tak ada di balik drum kosong dimana tadi ia bersembunyi. Di tengah kepanikannya itu Donghae mendengar suara dengan lantang berteriak.

"LEE DONGHAE, APA KAU AKAN TETAP BERSEMBUNYI DAN MEMBIARKAN TEMANMU MENGHADAPI KAMI SENDIRIAN?" Donghae terkesiap. Ia memutar badannya dan melihat ke segala arah. Ia tak menemukan mereka di manapun. Donghae bimbang, Ini dilematis, hanya ia dan Kyuhyun. Walaupun mereka menghabisi bawahan ketiga orang itu dengan mudah, tapi tidak dengan mereka secara langsung kan? Dan inipun tak hanya satu, ketiganya sekaligus! Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak berfikir untuk baik-baik saja setelah itu. Kelompok akan kehilangan dua anggota. Tapi mebiarkan anggota termuda mereka di bawah seorang diri, itu juga tidak mungkin. Harga dirinya sebagai yang lebih tua akan ternodai. Donghae mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memutuskan untuk turun.

"LEE DONGHAE!"

Kemudian yang terdengar adalah suara tembakan, yang bertubi tubi. Dengan pasti Donghae segera melompat turun.

.

.

.

TBC or delete?

Saya terserang semacam kegilaan yang membuat saja bangun tengah malam. Ini saya ketik tadi siang setelah tiba-tiba idenya datang secara misterius(?) ke dalam kepala saya. Kali ini saya mencoba genre suspense. Walau aneh, saya harap ada masukan walau sekedar ff ini pantas lanjutkah atau tidak?

Review please~

Arigatou ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Donghae segera berlari menuju bagian bawah bagunan tua yang menjulang tadi dan menemukan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dalam mode bersembunyi sedang ketiga orang yang harusnya berada di sana juga, sama sekali tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Terang saja karena ketiganya pasti sudah dalam posisi menyemunyikan diri dari hujan peluru Sungmin yang selalu tak tanggung-tanggung itu. Ia sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti bagaimana bisa Sungmin sudah ada di sana lagi. Tapi yasudahlah, setidaknya mereka bertiga, itu jauh lebih baik.

DORR

Donghae langsung menghambur menyelamatkan diri

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, bodoh?" Sungmin. Ternyata Sungminlah yang menembak tadi.

"Kau nyaris melukaiku" umpat Donghae yang kini tak jauh jaraknya dari Sungmin.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu hanya melihat di sana. Kau mau peluru itu melubangi tangan atau kakimu yang tanpa pelindung itu" kata Sungmin panjang lebar. Donghae mendengus.

"Arra-arra"

DORR

DORR DORR DORR

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Aku hanya menembak sekali dan kau membalasku tiga kali. Apa maumu huh!" seseorang dari ketiga orang yang berpakaian hitam tadi bersuara. Hanya suara, wujudnya entah dimana.

"Harusnya akulah yang bertanya apa maumu! Datang tanpa pemberitahuan dan kenapa kau malah ingin membawa Kyuhyun?" Sungmin berada di balik tiang besar di dekat pintu bagian bawah bangunan yang sepertinya tempat parkir tersebut. Donghae berada di tiang lainnya yang berjarak empat meter darinya. Sedang Kyuhyun berada di balik balok-balok kayu yang isinya entah apa. Yang jelas itu sangat berat. Ia sedang mencari celah untuk mengintip apa isinya. Hei! Itu bukan tanpa alasan. Bisa saja ada granat atau apapun yang dapat membahayakan di dalam itu kan. Sungmin melirik aksi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya tak penting.

"Keluarlah, kita akan bicara. Jaga mulut senjatamu. Jangan biarkan ia memuntahkan peluru lagi setidaknya sampai kita selesai bicara" seseorang itu bicara lagi. Donghae melirik Sungmin dengan tatapan minta pendapat. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin keluar ketika salah satu dari tiga orang tersebut sudah berdiri di tengah ruangan. Disusul kedua temannya yang langsung mengambil posisi di kiri dan kanan namja tersebut, agak sedikit ke belakang. Menegaskan bahwa yang ditengah posisinya lebih penting atau dipentingkan dari ketiganya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun keluar, masing-masing mengambil posisi di kiri dan kanan Sungmin, sejajar. Mereka berenam berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak kira kira sepuluh meter. Kau pasti bisa membayangkan besarnya parkiran gedung tua itu kan? Mereka berada di tengah-tengahnya.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Bukankah selama ini kami tak pernah mengusik kalian?"

"Kalian bertiga memang tidak penah melakukannya secara langsung, tapi anak buah kalian yang bodoh itu melakukannya. Dan kami harus 'menertibkan' mereka" Donghae bicara.

"Kami tau apa yang kalian rencanakan. Berhentilah untuk berpura-pura tidak terlibat" Sungmin menetap tajam ketiga laki-laki di hadapannya. Dua orang dari mereka saling tatap lalu tersenyum aneh. Sungmin membuang muka karenanya. Kemudian laki-laki yang berada ditengah bertepuk tangan entah kenapa.

"Tak kusangka kalian akhirnya sampai pada kesimpulan itu" katanya dengan seringai terpampang di wajah sinisnya.

"Tak ada penjahat di Negara ini yang dengan gencarnya ingin menghancurkan polisi selain kalian"

"Wow! Benarkah?" ekspresinya dibuat seolah-olah terkejut dan tak percaya. Terlihat menjijikkan di mata Sungmin. Donghae menyeringai sinis. Kyuhyun masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kim Heechul! Berhentilah!" kata Sungmin akhirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kami tidak mau" Heechul kembali memasang tampang seriusnya.

"Apa kau tak lelah? Kau begini hanya karena kau menentang takdir. Kau terlalu sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sudah tidak ada" Donghae ambil suara.

"Lee Donghae! Diam kau!"

"Kau juga diam, Kim Youngwoon!" teriak Sungmin emosi. Hening dan tegang setelah itu.

"Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae dan kau!" Heechul mennjuk Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya. "kalian bertiga tak mengerti. Kalian tak mengerti alasanku. Terutama kau Cho! Jangan harap aku akan berhenti sebelum kau mati"

DOR

Terlalu tiba-tiba, dan Kyuhyun bahkan tak sadar kalau dirinya sudah diincar mulut senjata sejak tadi. Kyuhyun jatuh dengan kaki terluka. Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung menarik pelatuk dan menembak.

DOR DOR DOR

"Apa kau pikir, kau masih pantas disebut laki-laki dengan tindakan yang menyalahi omonganmu sendiri? Kita belum selesai bicara bodoh!"

DOR DOR

"Hentikan!" Sungmin berhenti menembak dan yang tadi dipanggil Youngwoon pun berhenti padahal ia baru ingin menarik pistolnya. Kyuhyun berdiri dan menepis Donghae yang hendak menolongnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakana, Cho?" Tanya Heechul lagi. Ia lah yang berteriak menyuruh berhenti tadi. Kyuhyun meringis karena kakinya terluka.

"Jadi benar, kalian masih membawa masalah itu sampai sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Heechul menyeringai.

"Kau fikir apa lagi?!"

"Kalau begitu. Berhentilah" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Begitu juga dengan Donghae.

"Kalian bisa membunuhku sekarang juga dan berhentilah setelahnya" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun marah.

Hanya selang beberapa detik dan setelahnya peluru sudah menghujani tempat mereka berdiri.

"Bodoh!" umpat Sungmin

DOR DOR DOR

"Hae, bawa anak bodoh ini" Perintah Sungmin pada Donghae yang langsung menyeret Kyuhyun untuk pergi. Sedang yang diseret malah ini tetap di sana. Terbukti karena ia masih menatap kedepan. Tanpa bergeser sedikitpun.

"Dengar bodoh, ayo pergi!" Donghae nyaris berteriak.

"Pergi saja kalau kau ingin pergi. Aku tidak akan pergi" Kyuhyun berteriak. Sungmin yang sudah besembunyi entah kemana dari serangan peluru—dan bersiap menyerang juga—kembali keluar karenanya. Donghae menarik Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun bertahan. Ini membuat mereka berdua menjadi sasaran peluru dari ketiga orang di sana. Beruntunglah Donghae berhasil beberapa kali menghindar dengan mengelak dan berjongkok. Sedang Kyuhyun sepertinya tak melakukan apapun selain bertahan dari tariakan Donghae. Hanya keberuntungan yang membuatnya tak tersentuh peluru tersebut. Tapi, ah sepertinya…

DOR

Kali ini bahunyalah yang terluka. Ia sempat mengerang. Ketika itu Donghae langsung menariknya ke tumpukan balok-balok dimana tadi Kyuhyun bersembunyi. Sungmin yang tadi sepertinya sudah jauh, kini sudah mendekat dan tak lama ia sudah berada di balik tumpukan balok itu juga.

"Aku tak menyangka kau sebodoh ini Kyu!" Umpatnya diseka-sela kegiatan menembaknya. Donghae pun kini ikut menembak lawan mereka. Keduanya sesekali berdiri dan merunduk. Menghindari tembakan. Sayangnya, balok yang tertutup rapat itu sebenarnya adalah tumbukan dus yang isinya minuman keras. Lama kelamaan dihujani senjata, lapisan kayunya terbuka dan di beberapa bagian tembakan bahkan telah memecahkan botol-botol kaca. Pecahannya terbang tak menemtu. Beberapa ada yang mengenai Sungmin dan Donghae. Sedang Kyuhyun kini sibuk dengan luka di bahunya. Sakit luar biasa.

"Aku benci harus kabur. Tapi kita tak punya pilihan lain" Kata Sungmin, masih disela-sela kegiatan menembaknya. Donghae mengiyakan.

"Tapi, hyung…" Kyuhyun buka suara.

"Kau dilarang bicara!" Teriak Donghae yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun kembali bungkam.

"Kalau kau menurut padaku tadi, kau tak akan medapat luka di bahumu" gerutu Donghae sebelum ia kembali tegak dan memuntahkan isi pistolnya. Sepertinya ini belum waktunya untuk kabur.

.

"Hyung, mereka belum keluar juga. Kita harus ke dalam" Ryeowook mondar-mandir di depan bangunan tua itu. Beberapa kali terkejut oleh tembakan yang sahut-menyahut. Sedang yang dipanggil Hyung–Yesung—hanya diam.

"Shindong-hyung!" teriak Ryeowook lagi. Shindong menoleh. "Apa kau juga ikut-ikutan diam?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Aish, bagaimana kalau ada yang terluka?" erang Ryeowook frustasi.

"Mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya, Wookie. Kau tahu bagaimana Sungmin kalau sudah bertemu musuh kan?" Kali ini Yesung terpaksa buka suara, karena Ryeowook masih saja tak tenang. Ryeowook mendelik tajam. Ia menatap dua orang di sekelilingnya, Yesung dan Shindong dengan geram. Sesaat setelahnya ia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Yesung terkesiap. Ryeowook memang dapat diandalkan dalam hal strategi dan rencana. Tapi kalau sudah di lapangan, semua teorinya menguap. Namja itu terlalu mudah panik. Yesung menyesal mengizinkan namja itu ikut dengan mereka.

"Wookie!" teriak Shindong sebelum berlari ke dalam. Menyusul Ryeowook.

"Aish! Benar-benar!" Yesung mengumpat setelah itu ikut berlari dan masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

.

DORR

Ryeowook kaget bukan main, karena begitu ia masuk langsung ada peluru menyambutnya.

DORR DORR

Shindong sampai dan langsung mendorong Ryewook. Menyeretnya ke balik tiang yang cukup besar. Yesung datang dengan langsung menumpahkan peluru pistolnya. Kemudian berguling menghindari peluru yang datang ke arahnya. Ia segera berlari menuju persembunyian terdekat. Ia menatap ke kanan dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah bersimbah darah. Kemudian ia matanya menangkap wajah khawatir Ryeowook yang berada di seberangnya. Ah, ternyata Ryeowook juga sudah melihat Kyuhyun.

"Wow! Kita seperti Reuni!" teriak Heechul. Ia tengah berlindung di balik sebuah mobil yang sudah bobrok. Temannya Youngwoon berada di balik mobil lainnya yang sepertinya masih bisa digunakan. Sementara sosok lainnya diantara ketiga orang itu bersembunyi di pinggir balok-balok kayu lainnya.

"Yeah! Reuni dengan saling menghujani peluru" teriak Shindong

"Lama tak berjumpa, Shin Donghee!" Youngwoon berteriak. Shindong menyeringai lalu menghujani peluru ke arah dimana Youngwoon berada. Satu peluru terpental oleh drum besi dan mengenai Youngwoon. Ia berteriak kecil seiring darah yang mengalir di pahanya.

"Itu salam dariku, Kangin-ah!" Teriak Shindong dengan senyum meremehkan. Sementara Ryeowook bergidik ngeri. Shindong, mengerikan juga kalau menyeringai, pikirnya. Setelah itu ia merangkak dan menuju tempat di mana Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Donghae berada. Kyuhyuh? Tak usah ditanya. Ia sudah memucat karena ia mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ryeowook mengeluarkan alat-alat P3K dari balik pakaiannya yang tebal. Semacam baju anti peluru yang sudah dimodifikasi. Ia bisa menyimpan cadangan peluru dan juga alat-alat itu di sana. Dengan cekatan ia mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di kaki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berteriak riuh rendah karenanya. Sakit bukan main. Sementara Ryeowook seolah tak mendengar erangan Kyuhyun. Ia masih saja mencoba mengeluarkan benda itu dari kaki maknae mereka. Begitu selesai ia menutup luka itu dengan perban, setelah sebelumnya ia mengeoleskan alkohol dan juga obat luka. Ia cukup panik, melihat banyaknya darah itu.

"Hyung, aku tak bisa meakukannya dengan benar disaat seperti ini. Bantu aku dan Kyuhyun keluar" pinta Ryeowook pada Donghae. Donghae mengangguk dan langsung menggendong Kyuhyun.

"Hae! Bawa Kyuhyun langsung ke markas. Minta tim medis yang mengobati. Wookie tak akan sanggup melakukannya sendiri. Ini terlalu parah" kata Sungmin yang sekarang merunduk.

"Tapi, hyung! Dari sini ke markas butuh waktu setidaknya dua puluh menit dengan mobil" protes Donghae.

"Tenang saja" Sungmin melirik Ryeowook "Wookie, kau tahu kan?" Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Aku tahu hyung" katanya mantap. Donghae menepuk jidatnya, lupa dengan fakta kalau seorang Kim Ryeowook adalaha jago ngebut.

"Ayo!" perintah Donghae. Ia dan Ryeowook membopong Kyuhyun dan berlari dengan susah payah. Yesung mendekat, bergabung bersama Sungmin berusaha melindungi Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Shindong sepertinya belum puas hanya melukai paha Kangin. Ia berusaha menembak Heechul yang memegang pistol di kedua tangannya. Sayangnya laki-laki itu terlalu hebat. Hebat menembak dan mengelak. Heechul dengan seringaiannya berusaha maju. Ia harus manghalangi lawannya, bukan? Kangin juga ikut maju. Meski pahanya terluka, itu bukan masalah yang besar untuknya.

"Hyukjae! Ayo" teriaknya pada rekannya yang dari tadi terlihat hanya menyerang Sungmin saja. Seharusnya Heechul dan Kangin sadar, pemuda yang satu ini terlihat ogah-ogahan dan tembakannya sering meleset. Ada sesuatu yang akan kau ketahui soal ini, nanti.

Yang dipaggil Hyukjae bersiap, ikut berlari dan menembaki Shindong. Meski tak satupun mengenai lelaki tambun tersebut.

Mereka sudah berada di depan jalan menuju luar gedung itu ketika peluru yang sepertinya berasal dari Heechul mengenai betis Donghae. Donghae berteriak dan terjatuh, jelas ia tak siap dengan serangan dari belakang. Kyuhyun ikut terjatuh juga. Tiba-tiba Donghae melihat dua orang pemuda dengan wajah ketakutan tak jauh dari mereka. Kedua pemuda itu adalah remaja yang tadi di lihatnya dari atas pohon, mereka sudah sadar ternyata. Donghae menunjuk mereka. Sungmin yang peka langsung bergerak, membawa kedua pemuda itu dalam rombongan mereka. Jika mereka masih di sana tentu mereka akan jadi bulan-bulanan peluru tanpa pelindung bukan? Kedua pemuda itu terkejut tapi cukup tahu kondisi. Yang satu membatu Ryeowook membopong Kyuhyun, dan yang satu membantu Donghae yang sebelumnya di bantu oleh Yesung sambil tetap menembak.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Ryeowook berhasil membuka pintu Van mereka. Kyuhyun, Donghae dan kedua pemuda masuk ke sana.

"Shindong!" teriak Sungmin. Shindong, berlari lalu ikut masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Setelahlah Ryeowook langsung tancap gas mengemudikan mobil tersebut dengan gaya seperti psikopat yang sukses mebuat kelima penumpangnya jantungan. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Yesung berlari menuju sepeda motor Donghae. Sungmin sempat meminta kunci motor pada Donghae tadi. Itu karena ia melihat motor Donghae sewaktu kembali dari membawa anak buah Heechul yang tadi pingsan oleh _stungun_nya. Sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar membawa orang itu ke markas, karena sebelumnya ia sudah menghubungi polisi untuk menangkap orang itu. Dan polisi sudah berada di luar kawasan tersebut menunggu Sungmin. Sedangkan mobil Sungmin berada di luar kawasan tersebut. jadi ia tak mungkin ke sana kan?

Yesung masih menembaki Heechul yang tampaknya berlari paling depan. Dibelakangnya adalah Hyukjae, sedang Kangin masih tertatih-tatih jauh dibelakang keduanya. Sungmin langsung meraih motor Donghae, memasukkan kunci lalu menstarternya. Yesung sampai saat Sungmin sudah siap untuk melaju.

"Peluruku habis, jangan sampai mereka menembak bannya" ungkap Yesung sambil terengah-engah naik ke atas motor tersebut.

DOR DOR DOR

Tembakan Heechul melayang entah ke mana. Ia menyeringai begitu Sungmin dan Yesung menghilang.

"Good job, Lee Sungmin!"

"Hyung" Hyukjae baru sampai ternyata.

"Kau lihat kan, Hyuk? Mereka selalu melindungi bocah itu" Hyukjae menatap Heechul diam, mengangguk tidak, menggeleng juga tidak.

"Mereka tangguh, tapi beberapa ceroboh. Mereka kuat bila bersama. Apakah juga akan sekuat itu jika sendirian?" Hyukjae mulai mengira-ngira apa yang tengah dipikirkan Heechul.

"Kangin-ah, mereka tinggal terpisah kan?" Tanya Heechul pada Kangin. Kangin menagangguk.

"Apa bocah itu tinggal sendiri? Kudengar mereka sudah beberapa kali pindah tempat tinggal. Bahkan Ryeowook dan Shindong tidak tinggal bersama lagi sekarang"

"Jangan harap. Kau tau kalau Sungmin dan Donghae adalah yang paling mati-matian membelanya dulu. Ia tinggal bersama mereka"

"Benarkah? Aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana kalau mereka hanya bertiga. Padahal kita sudah susah-sudah datang hanya untuk berhadapan tiga lawan tiga, siapa sangka yang lain juga datang"

"Maknae itu, bagaimana bisa ia benar-benar mereka lindungi sampai sekarang?"

.

.

.

TBC

FF ini sepi memang. Tapi karena ide tentang ini terlalu menggebu-gebu, jadi saya masih akan melanjutkannya. Bagi yang sengaja maupun yang iseng membaca, bisakah memberikan review?

Saya akan senang sekali jika kalian mereview, jadi review ne?

Arigatou ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"_Jangan harap. Kau tau kalau Sungmin dan Donghae adalah yang paling mati-matian membelanya dulu. Ia tinggal bersama mereka"_

_ "Benarkah? Aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana kalau mereka hanya bertiga. Padahal kita sudah susah-susah datang hanya untuk berhadapan tiga lawan tiga, siapa sangka yang lain juga datang"_

_ "Maknae itu, bagaimana bisa ia benar-benar mereka lindungi sampai sekarang?"_

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Sekelebat bayangan dari masa lalu berputar di alam bawah sadarnya. Kyuhyun panik.

_Darah. Ada banyak darah berserakan diantara manusia-manusia yang bergelimpangan entah sudah mati entah masih hidup. Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling tempat ia berpijak dengan susah payah matanya kabur karena ia sempat tak sadarkan diri entah beberapa saat. Ini benar-benar tawuran terbesarnya selama ini. Beberapa orang masih sibuk dengan senjata di tangan mereka. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga mencoba menyerang lawan. Ada yang hanya menyerang dengan tangan kosong. Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, mencoba mengenali sosok tersebut. _

_ "Hangeng ge!" panggilnya begitu yakin dengan sosok yang dilihatnya tersebut. sosok tersebut menoleh. Akibatnya sebuah tendangan berhasil mencampakkannya ke tanah berbatu yang membuatnya meringis._

_ "Pergilah, bodoh! Selamatkan dirimu!" teriak sosok yang dipanggil Hangeng oleh Kyuhyun tadi. _

_ "Aku tidak mau!" teriak Kyuhyun "Aku juga bisa bertarung, kau jangan menganggap remeh aku!" sambungnya. Kyuhyun maju. Mendekati Hangeng yang terlihat saling pukul dengan namja yang menjadi lawannya saat ini. Kilatan pisau menyilaukan mata Kyuhyun ketika pisau itu memantulkan cahaya matahari. Kyuhyun menyipit karena silau. Sebelum ia benar-benar dekat, Kyuhyun melihat salah satu rekannya telah berlumuran darah di bagian kepala. Sepertinya ia baru saja mendapat pukulan luar biasa keras pada tubuhnya yang mungil. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, kali ini matanya sudah berfungsi dengan sempurna. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas adegan perkelahian disekitarnya. Ia melihat rekan-rekannya yang lain masih sibuk bertarung. Dengan dan tanpa senjata. Beberapa ada yang sudah bersandar karena telah berhasil mengalahkan lawan dan super lelah. Ada juga yang membantu yang lain mengalahkan satu orang yang bersenjata. Ada juga yang yang masih one by one dengan lawan. Semuanya dalam kondisi bisa dibilangan aman bila dibandingakan dengan adegan mempertaruhkan nyawa di depannya: one by one, satu dengan senjata dan satu tidak. Yang tidak memiliki senjata adalah rekannya sendiri, Hangeng. Kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya. Ia harus maju, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Hangeng. _

_ BUKH_

_ Kyuhyun menghantam perut namja yang menjadi lawan Hangeng. Meski berbadan kurus, ternyata tendangan Kyuhyun cukup mampu membuat namja itu terhempas._

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hangeng._

_ "Aku menolongmu. Mari kita hadapi bersama"_

_ "Tidak. Dia terlalu berbahaya"_

_ "Karena itulah kita harus mengalahkannya bersama"_

_ "Kau bisa… -astaga!" ucapan Hangeng terputus. Kyuhyun tercampak. Diserang oleh namja yang berbeda dengan lawannya. Yang jelas keduanya berasal dari kubu yang sama. Hangeng berlari, melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi pada namja yang tadi menyerang Kyuhyun, namja itu pingsan. Tapi saying Hangeng melupakan pisau namja yang menjadi lawannya sendiri. Benda mengkilat itu kini sudah bersarang di lengan kanannya. Ia terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Kyuhyun bangkit, kembali menendang namja yang menusuk Hangeng. Sedang Hangeng mencabut pisau yang tertancam di lengannya. Ia melemparkan benda itu tanpa sadar sesaat setelahnya benda itu sudah berada di tangan orang lain lagi. Ini sudah namja kedua setelah Kyuhyun yang ikut campur dalam pertaruangannya. Pisau itu kembali berkilat-kilat. Darah segar Hangeng jelas menodainya dengan warna merah menyala. Namja yang memegang benda itu menyeringai. Sekarang Kyuhyun menjadi incarannya. Ia menyerang Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh. Ia kemudian menindih Kyuhyun. Mencoba melukai Kyuhyun dengan pisaunya. Hangeng terlalu sibuk dengan acara saling pukulnya saat ini, ia belum bisa menumbangkan lawannya untuk mencari celah agar bisa menolong Kyuhyun. _

_ Heechul masih dalam mode berkelahi ketika melihat Kyuhyun bersusah payah mengelak dari pisau yang menocba menancap di tubuhnya. Sejak tadi ia dan beberapa rekannya yang lain memang sudah melihat kenekatan Kyuhyun untuk membantu Hangeng. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang tak mengenali sang lawan yang berhadapan dengan Hangeng. Dia bukan sembarang orang, dia hebat dengan atau tanpa senjata. Heechul mendecih karena lawannya saat ini bukan main kehebatannya dalam bertahan. Ia memang tak banyak menyerang. Ia hanya mengerahkan tenaganya untuk bertahan. Heechul baru sadar itu. Aura gelap seakan menguar disekeliling Heechul. Ini menandakan ia marah. Benar-benar marah karena merasa tertipu oleh lawannya. Hanya ia yang menyerang. Ya, hanya dia. Heechul bergerak mundur untuk mendapatkan aksen dan tenaga yang cukup untuk menyerang dengan ekstra kuat. _

_ BRAK_

_Tubun lawannya sudah menghempas dengan kuat di tanah. Saat itu Heechul maju. Menginjak-injang sang lawan dengan brutal. Menghajarnya hingga ia benar-benar tak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata. _

_ "Mampus kau" maki Heechul sebelum meninggalkan lawannya berniat ingin membantu Kyuhyun. Tapi begitu ia berlari, ke arah sana. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tegak, melawan dengan tangan kosong namja yang tadi menjadi lawan Hangeng. Sedang Hangeng yang notabene nya adalah orang terkuat diantara mereka saja sudah kewalahan apa lagi Kyuhyun? Sebagai gantinya, Hangenglah yang saat ini berada dalam incaran pisau yang mengkilat tersebut. sedang lengannya sendiri terluka. Ah, Heechul benar-benar mengutuk Kyuhyun karena ke sok pahlawanan nya membantu Hangeng. Yang ada hanya memperburuk keadaan saja karena lawan mereka—Hangeng dan Kyuhyun—jadi bertambah. Dan Hangeng lah yang akan jadi sangat kewalahan karena disamping melawan ia juga harus melindungi Kyuhyun. _

_ Heechul sampai dengan aura gelap yang sangat jelas Kyuhyun rasakan. Seketika Heechul yang sedang berkelahi lah yang memenuhi ruang penglihatannya. Kyuhyun melongo, ia belum pernah melihat Heechul semengerikan itu._

_ "Kyuhyun!" suara Hangeng membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan ia kembali tercampak oleh pukulan yang kuat. Heechul baru saja menumbangkan lawan Kyuhyun—yang sekarang sudah menjadi lawannya—langsung berlari menghajar namja yang tadi menyerang Kyuhyun. Lawan Heechul bangkit dan menyerang Kyuhyun yang belum sempat bangun. Hangeng berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang kini menjadi bulan-bulanan dua orang namja. Hangeng menarik namja yang memegang pisau. Naas, pisau tersebut tertancam dengan sempurna di perutnya._

_ "Hangeng gege!" teriak Kyuhyun membuat Heechul yang sedang menghantam wajah lawannnya menoleh. Seiring dengan itu, Hangeng merosot ke bawah dengan darah tumpah ruah di perutnya. _

Kyuhyun benar-benar kalap. Tubuhnya yang dari tadi bergerak gelisah sekarang benar-benar bergerak tak menentu. Keringat dingin sebesar jagung mengair di tubuhnya. Ryeowook dan Sungmin sudah memegangi Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi bergerak gelisah. Kyuhyun bangun tiba-tiba dan langsung terduduk meski tangannya kiri-kanan digenggam kuat oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Hangeng gege!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Ryeowook dan Sungmin bungkam seketika. Sepertinya Heechul benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengenang masa-masa itu bahkan ketika ia tidur setelah tim medis mengeluarkan peluru di kaki dan bahunya. Kyuhyun terengah-engah.

"Tenanglah, Kyu" Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk kembali ke dunia diamana ia berada sekarang. Setelah itu Ryeowook melepas genggamannya, berjalan menuju dispenser yang tak jauh dari mereka berada. Mengambil segelas air lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun untuk diminum. Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan Ryeowook bergantian lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Sungmin dengan begitu eratnya. Jika sudah begitu, Ryeowook langsung mengerti dan tau keadaan. Hanya Sungmin yang mampu menenangkan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Hyung, uruslah dongseng kesayanganmu ini dulu. Aku akan ke kamar Donghae-hyung" kata Ryeowook. Sungmin mengangguk masih dalam posisi dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun dan ia juga memeluk Kyuhyun. Ryeowook sudah keluar ketika Sungmin merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Menangislah" ucap Sungmin dan setelahnya Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

Sungmin keluar ruangan rawat yang ditempati Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang dari tadi mondar mandir di depan ruangan tersebut langsung berhenti dan menghampiri Sungmin. Begitu juga dengan Leeteuk, Yesung dan Shindong yang sedari tadi menunggu di kursi yang berada di lorong tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Leeteuk. Yang lebih dulu buka suara.

"Tak begitu buruk. Hanya saja sepertinya dia cukup tertekan setelah yang Heechul katakan" Sungmin menatap satu persatu empat orang di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun kembali merasa bersalah karena itu" sambungnya kemudian. Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas. Sepertinya hal ini cukup menjadi bahan pemikirannya.

"Ahh. Kim Heechul benar-benar" umpat Yesung yang hanya terdengar seperti desahan.

"Apa tak masalah setelah ini Kyuhyun kembali ke apartement?" Tanya Shindong.

"Kurasa tidak. Heechul benar-benar berniat menghabisi Kyuhyun sepertinya" ungkap Sungmin.

"Kita pikirkan nanti. Yang jelas ada hal besar lain yang harus kita selesaikan sekarang" Leeteuk berujar. Keempat pasang mata itu langsung menghadapnya.

"Polisi meminta kita mengurus masalah transaksi senjata illegal yang akhir-akhir ini banyak dijumpai. Masalah dengan Heechul kita tunda dulu sampai mereka kembali menampakkan tanda-tanda perlawanan"

"Tapi hyung…" ucapan Ryeowook terputus. Ia ingin protes karena Kyuhyun dan Donghae baru saja cidera.

"Sudahlah Wookie. Sekarang ikut aku ke ruangan. Aku perlu mendiskusikan beberapa hal denganmu" Leeteuk berlalu diiringi desah nafas Ryeowook yang sepertinya merasa berat untuk melakukan itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Wookie. Percaya padaku" Yesung menepuk-nepuk pundak Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencemaskan Kyuhyun"

"Aku dan yang lain akan mengurusnya. Pergilah" Ryeowook mengangguk lemah kemudian mengikuti Leeteuk yang sudah berada di ujung lorong.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hae?" Sungmin baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Donghae. Terlihat namja itu sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja betisku masih sakit" jawab Donghae dengan tersenyum. Lalu meletakkan buku yang tadi di bacanya.

"Kau sudah bisa berjalan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku ingin mencobanya. Tapi tim medis bilang aku tidak boleh melakukannya dulu" jawab Donghae kemudian mencibir. "Oh ya, kudengar kita dapat tugas baru" tambahnya.

"Ne, kali ini perdagangan gelap senjata" ungkap Sungmin setelah menarik kursi dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Donghae.

"Sayang sekali sepertinya aku belum bisa ikut"

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan melakukannya untukmu"

"Tapi kau juga melakukannya untuk Kyuhyun kan?" Sungmin terkekeh. "Jangan mulai lagi" katanya diikuti kekehan juga dari Donghae.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Kudengar ia tertidur lama sekali. Apa pengaruh obat bius?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ya. Disamping itu, dia juga mengantuk kurasa. Bukankah tadi itu dia baru tidur tiga jam?" Donghae mangut-mangut.

"Apa uri Cho Kyuhyun sudah tidur lagi?" Tanya Donghae. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun jadi tertekan akibat perkataan Heechul"

"Kau memarahinya?" Tanya Donghae ingin tahu.

"Tidak mungkin memarahinya. Dia menangis karena ia memimpikan masa lalu itu lagi" Donghae menatap Sungmin, menyimak.

"Aku takut dia seperti waktu itu lagi" ungkap Sungmin sambil menerawang.

"Aku juga. Melihat dia membiarkan peluru mengenainya waktu itu membuatku merasa ia bisa saja menyerahkan diri untuk di bunuh Heechul" sambung Donghae. Sungmin masih menerawang.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Kau hanya luka di betis" kata Sungmin setelah lama terdiam.

"Huh? Kau sebut luka karena tembakan dengan 'hanya'?" ujar Donghae protes. Sungmin menoleh menghadapnya.

"Memang 'hanya' kan? Bukankah hanya itu menjunjukkan bahwa itu satu-satunya. Kalau kau terluka di dua bagian seperti Kyuhyun baru aku tak menyebutnya dengan 'hanya'" Jawab Sungmin panjang lebar. Donghae mendengus setelahnya.

"Oh iya, kau tau dari mana kita punya tugas baru?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tadi sore Leeteuk hyung ke sini. Dan dia memberi tahuku" Sungmin mangut-mangut.

"Hmm, apa tadi Wookie kemari?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ne, dia beberapa kali ke sini dan menemaniku karena kau hanya menemani Kyuhyun dan baru datang malam hari" ujar Donghae dengan nada bicara seolah-olah memojokkan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum geli. Tempat Donghae dan Kyuhyun di rawat memang berjauhan. Bangunan yang disebut sebagai markas mereka ini adalah bangunan bawah tanah yang luas. Bangunan tersebut terletak kawasan pinggir hutan yang tak terlihat. Bahkan untuk menuju ke sana pun memiliki akses khusus dari bebagai titik sehingga tempat itu bisa dicapai dalam waktu singkat. Hanya mereka dan pihak kepolisian Negaralah yang tahu jalan tersembunyi menuju lorong bawah tanah yang panjang tersebut. Pengaman untuk jalan tersebut juga sangat ketat. Tidak semua mobil maupun kendaraan lain dapat menembus system keamanan di sana. Mereka sebenarnya adalah badan khusus dibawah naungan kepolisian yang bertugas untuk membantu polisi menangani sindikat kriminal yang besar dan memiliki jaringan luas serta kejahatan kelas berat seperti terorisme. Jadi wajar jika markas mereka tersembunyi dan luas luar biasa kan?

Kembali pada Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Jangan begitu. Aku juga baru ke tempat Kyuhyun ketika hampir malam. Aku harus mengurus dua bocah yang tadi ikut bersama kita"

"Ahh. Mereka… apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?"

"Tentu saja menginterogasi mereka. Kau tahu kan apa yang harus dilakukan pada orang asing yang dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja mengetahui tentang kita?" Donghae mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bergabung atau di _delete_" sambung Sungmin. Kerutan di dahi Donghae menghilang tanda ia mengerti.

"Apa yang mereka pilih?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Salah satu memilih bergabung dan yang satunya minta di _delete _saja"

.

Tempat ini tak pernah terkena cahaya matahari. Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun tak betah berada di dalamnya. Kyuhyun baru saja bangun dan bersandar di pinggir ranjang, ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia meraih handphone nya di atas meja, mencoba menghubungi siapa saja yang bisa menemaninya. Jujur ia bosan. Sungmin adalah orang pertama yang dia hubungi.

"Hyung, kau dimana?" tanyanya begitu panggilan tersambung.

_"Aku sedang di jalan ke markas. Hari ini aku dan yang lain akan ke Busan. Kau sudah bangun?"_

"Ne, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini" Jawab Kyuhyun kecewa.

_"Tunggulah aku akan sampai sebentar lagi. Hubungi Wookie, siapa tahu dia di sana" _

"Baiklah. Hati-hati" Kyuhyun menutup panggilan tersebut lalu menghubungi Ryeowook tapi tidak tersambung. Kyuhyun menduga alat pemancar signal di tempat Ryeowook berada sedang bermasalah. Ingat kan kalau mereka berada di bawah tanah yang tak tertembus signal dari satelit seluler? Untuk itu, di setiap bagian di markas mereka ini di pasangi alat khusus pemancar signal yang tersambung dengan alat penangkap signal yang terletak dibagian atas markas mereka tersebut.

Kyuhyun beralih menghubungi Donghae.

"Hyung. Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun

_"Sudah. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" _

"Buruk. Aku sendirian di sini. Kau bisa ke sini?"

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku sedang memakai kursi roda. Wookie membantuku menaikinya tadi"

"Wookie?" Dia ke tempatmu tapi tidak ke tempatku? Ini tidak adil"

"Ya! Kau belum puas memonopoli Sungmin eoh? Kenapa semua orang harus lebih peduli padamu dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya?!" Ucap Donghae sarkastik. Kyuhyun meringis karena Donghae baru saja berteriak.

"Ampun hyung. Jangan memarahiku" ungkap Kyuhyun dibuat-buat. Donghae mau muntah mendengarnya. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah menyebalkan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Asal kau tahu. Tadi pagi Wookie juga ke kamarmu dan kau masih tidur. Apa kau tak melihat makanan di mejamu?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping dan benar saja ada makanan di sana.

"Wookie mengantarkannya?"

_"Tentu saja, bodoh. Siapa lagi selain Wookie dan Sungmin yang mau susah payah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Kau pasti sudah menghubungi Sungmin sebelum kau menghubungiku kan? Dan kau juga pasti sudah tahu kalau Sungmin sekarang belum berada di markas kan? Jadi siapa lagi selain Wookie? Dokter? Perawat? Mereka hanya dihubungi bila diperlukan. Jangan harap mereka yang menyediakannya untukmu!"_ Donghae bicara cepat dan panjang lebar, Kyuhyun meringis lagi. Telinganya panas dihantam suara Donghae yang sepertinya mulai terpancing emosi.

"Mianhae. Lalu dimana Wookie sekarang?" Donghae memutar bola matanya mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Dia menyesal sempat nyaris marah pada orang ini—Kyuhyun.

_"Kau ini! Wookie sedang di ruangan Leeteuk hyung. Yang lainnya juga akan berunding nanti, hari ini mereka akan ke Busan. Untuk itulah Sungmin hyung ke markas pagi-pagi" _

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Segeralah kemari. Bantu aku makan. Tanganku di perban" Kyuhyun akhirnya mengutarakan maksudnya. Donghae terdengar menghembuskan nafas di sana.

_"Tunggulah. Aku akan ke sana"_ Donghae langsung memutuskan panggilannya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian pintu ruangan Kyuhyun di buka dari luar.

"Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun karena Donghae datang tidak sendirian melainkan bersama Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan mendorong korsi roda yang dinaiki Donghae.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Donghae mendengus sebal.

"Apa lagi? Sungmin hyungmu menemukanku ketika sedang berjalan kemari" Donghae berkata dengan sebal.

"Kau benar-benar ingin memonopoli Sungmin, eoh?" lanjut Donghae.

"Sudahlah, Hae. Jangan seperti anak kecil. Kau sama saja dengannya kalau begitu" ucap Sungmin seraya mendorong Donghae mendekat ke ranjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae penuh kemenangan.

"Mwoya!" tantang Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun justru berpura-pura mencibir.

"Hyung~" Kyuhyun merengek pada Sungmin sambil merentangkan tangannya yang tak terluka. Sungmin menoleh sebentar padanya lalu pada Donghae.

"Dasar manja!" umpat Donghae tajam. Kyuhyun meleletkan lidahnya karena Sungmin sudah memeluknya. Donghae memutar bola mata karenanya.

"Suapi aku~" pinta Kyuhyun manja dibuat-buat. Donghae bersiap muntah. Tapi ia punya siasat untuk segera menghentikan Kyuhyun. Bola lampu menyala terang di kepalanya saat ini.

"Sungmin, biar aku saja yang menyuapi si manja ini. Kau pergilah rapat dengan yang lain" ujar Donghae pada Sungmin.

"Tapi hyung…" Kyuhyun ingin menyela tapi Donghae buru-buru memotongnya.

"Sudah, Min. percaya padaku. Biarkan sekali-kali maknae nakal ini hidup tanpamu" Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh.

"Geudae. Aku juga baru saja ingin memintamu saja yang menyuapinya" ungkap Sungmin sambil melirik sekilas jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kemenangan. Sementara Kyuhyun sepertinya masih tak rela.

"Tapi Donghae hyung juga terluka, hyung…"

"Hanya kakinya, Kyu. Jangan berlebihan" potong Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

Mobil van itu melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata mobil yang melintasi daerah tersebut. Setelah penyusunan strategi dari pagi hingga menjelang siang tadi. Saat ini—menjelang sore—mereka sudah berada dalam perjalanan ke Busan. Ada yang berbeda dengan perjalanan mereka kali ini. Pasca terlukanya dua anggota akibat insiden dengan Heechul kemarin, kini terlihat Leeteuk yang notabenenya adalah pimpinan mereka dan juga Ryeowook. Keduanya jarang sekali turun ke lapangan untuk langsung beraksi. Biasanya kedua orang ini adalah penghuni tetap markas dan hanya berpartisipasi dengan strategi dan siasat. Adapun mereka ikut ke lapangan paling hanya di karenakan ada yang terluka seperti sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Leeteuk brrdering. Ia mengangkatnya lalu berbicara serius dengan seseorang. Setelah panggilan terputus, ia mengutak-atik gadget tersebut masih dengan wajah dan mimik yang err—sangat serius dan seperti baru menemukan sesuatu.

"Dengarkan aku" Leeteuk yang saat ini berada di sebelah pengemudi van tersebut—Ryeowook—buka suara setelah meletakkan gadget yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Perdagangan gelap senjata kali ini, bisa jadi masih ada hubungannya dengan Heechul, Kangin dan Hyukjae. Seperti biasa, segala kasus berat di Negara ini selalu di dalangi mereka. Aku baru saja mendapat data-data mengenai itu " semua yang ada di van tersebut masih diam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat sang pimpinan.

"Kerahkan kemampuan terbaik kalian untuk menyerang dan menangkap mereka" Leeteuk memandang lurus jalanan di depannya

"Lupakan fakta bahwa meraka pernah menjadi bagian dari kita. Lupakan bahwa mereka pernah bertarung bersama dengan kita. Lupakan. Dan lihatlah mereka sepenuhnya sebagai musuh kita untuk saat ini"

.

.

.

Annyeong!

Chapter ini agak err—flat ya?

Mian ne. Chapter depan InsyaaAllah akan ada lagi adegan tembak-tembakannya.

Terima kasih buat yang bersedia review, saya jadi semangat waktu buat ngelanjutin ff ini ^^ ini balasan saya:

Blackautumn24 : Yokatta! Akh, syukur kalau kamu dapet feelnya. Sejujurnya saya masih kurang pede soal adegan itu. Mian, chap ini flat -_- chap depan ada lagi kok ^^ Heechul, Kangin sama Hyukjae justru adalah penjahatnya chingu. Sempet lupa cerita ya? Ah, chap ini aku sedikit menambahkan adegan terakhir chap sebelumnya. Semoga membantu. Hehee

dianandria: penasaran kamu akan terjawab kalau kamu ikutin ff ini sampai akhir chingu ^^. Kekeke.

LautanBiru: Udah tau kan alasan Heechul benci ama Kyu? Aku juga suka HaeMin jadi pembela(?) Kyu. Kkkkk.

Mian buat typo -_-

Review juseyo~

Arigatou ^^


End file.
